


How It All Began

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Mia and Nicholas have a proposal for Lilly
Relationships: Lilly Moscovitz/Mia Thermopolis, Nicholas Devereaux/Mia Thermopolis
Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'first kiss'.
> 
> Prequel to [Catching Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587592).

"Elena told me that you wanted to see me, Your Majesties?" Lilly asked upon reaching the sitting room of the royal quarters. She hated being so formal, but she'd slipped up a couple weeks ago and was determined to make up for it.

Nicholas smiled, taking Lilly's arm and urging her further into the room. "Thanks for joining us, Lilly. We have something we'd like to discuss with you."

"Yeah, we-- I--" Mia faltered as she levered herself up off the couch. "Whoa!"

Lilly reacted without thinking, catching her best friend when she lost her balance, her pregnant stomach making her even clumsier than usual. "Are you all right, Mia?"

"Of course she is, Lilly," Nicholas helped steady Mia so she could straighten up. "You caught her, after all."

Mia gazed down at Lilly, still holding her arms. "Thank you, Lilly."

"You're--" Lilly didn't have a chance to finish her response because Mia kissed her, light and careful, but intent. For only a moment, Lilly melted into the kiss, enjoying the feel and taste of Mia's lips against hers. Then she remembered that Nicholas was _right there_ and pushed Mia away. Scowling to cover her fear and worry, she demanded, "What's your game, Mia?"

Nicholas caught Mia when Lilly's shove unbalanced her. Much to Lilly's confusion, he didn't look angry but... amused? "You missed a few steps there, Mia."

"Yeah..." Mia gave a sheepish laugh, and then gestured to the nearby chair. "Please sit down, Lilly. This is going to take some explaining."

She remained standing, folding her arms across her chest. "Just _tell_ me, Mia."

"It's nothing bad, Lilly," Nicholas told her, and then kissed Mia's cheek, whispering something to her that Lilly couldn't hear.

Nodding, Mia kissed Nicholas' cheek in return and met Lilly's eyes. "The thing is, I love you, too." Lilly opened her mouth to object and Mia pressed a finger to her lips to stop her. "Ever since you blurted it out two weeks ago, I've been thinking about it and how _I_ feel about _you_."

"And you realized you love me?" Lilly asked when Mia dropped her hand.

Mia nodded again, taking Lilly's hand in hers. "You were my friend long before we knew I was a princess. You helped me understand how much good I could do as Queen of Genovia and even helped me choose a husband."

"A husband you didn't actually _marry_ , you know." She couldn't resist reminded Mia of that fact.

Nicholas laughed when Mia ducked her head. "A fact I'm grateful for every day, Lilly."

"The point is, you've been part of my life for as long as I can remember." Mia elbowed her husband, her cheeks flushed. "It didn't even _occur_ to me that my feelings might be more than friendship until you said you loved me."

Lilly didn't dare to hope, not after all these years of loving her best friend in silence, ignoring the pangs she'd felt when Mia dated her brother, and then other men. "I won't accept anything offered out of pity, Mia."

"When have you known Mia to do something like that, Lilly?" Nicholas asked with a glare.

Mia rested her hand on his arm. "Consider her position, Nick."

"You're bringing this up for a reason," Lilly added, absently fidgeting with Mia's hand. "What do you want to do about our feelings? You're married."

His glare fading, Nicholas answered first, "I don't love you the way Mia does, Lilly, but I like and respect you as a friend."

"So, Nicholas suggested that the two of you share, well, me," Mia finished, and then seemed to hold her breath.

Lilly stared at them for a few moments, too stunned to speak right away. When she finally _did_ find her voice, she said, "Share? She's not a _toy_ , Nicholas." Much to Lilly's everlasting surprise, Mia and Nicholas burst into laughter at that. After a couple minutes, she poked her friend in the ribs. "What's so funny?"

"That's what Mia said when I suggested the idea," Nicholas clarified, breathless from laughing so hard.

Mia nodded when Lilly looked at her, surprised. "Yeah, I did."

"That... _is_ funny," Lilly admitted after considering that. "So... how would we do this?"

Nicholas cleared his throat. "When Mia and I first discussed the matter, we agreed that we would each have our share of her time, both in and out of the bedroom."

"Some of that time you would share with each other, too," Mia continued. "Please tell us if something doesn't work for you. "

Lilly nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I can tell you from the start that I'm not interested in sleeping with Nicholas, no offense."

"None taken." Nicholas laughed. "I'm not interested in sleeping with you, either, Lilly."

She knew some women would have been offended by his statement, but she was only relieved. Mia looked pleased. "That's one problem solved. Any others?"

"We'll have to be discreet, but we've gotten better at it," Lilly pointed out, her heartbeat racing.

Nicholas grinned. "I'm not planning on saying anything to anyone."

"Good." Mia lightly punched his arm.

Lilly took the opportunity to move closer, her grip on Mia's hand tightening. "May I kiss you, Mia?"

"Yes, _please_." Mia smiled fondly at her, slipping her free arm around Lilly's waist.

Smiling back, she stretched up to kiss Mia, sighing happily at the taste and feel of her. Quite unconsciously, she wound her arms around Mia to hold her close, delighted that this dream had come true. _I wonder how many more we can realize in the years to come._

**Author's Note:**

> The plot has been written down for pretty much a year. When I saw the prompt, I knew _exactly_ which pairing to write for it.


End file.
